I Don't Wanna Go On With You Like That
by New Dawn Rising
Summary: He wants to know why she refuses his advances, so she tells him...through a song.  Will this deter the Ragin' Cajun?  Naaaah...


_**Hey there! Thought I'd give you a little songfic while I work on my historical Romy. I heard this song the other day and I thought it'd make a good song for them, pre-getting together. This is dedicated to Icelynne, who wanted some reading material, lol.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the song "I Don't Wanna Go On With You Like That", performed by Sir Elton John.**

Rogue walked hurriedly through the halls on her last day of school, pushing herself past the throng of students excited at the prospect of an entire summer of no classes, teachers or books. She opened her locker to clean it of the year's accumulation of papers and other items and slammed it shut, only to find Kitty there. '_Honestly, the girl could not have worse timing!' _Rogue though to herself as Kitty pranced merrily in front of her.

"This is gonna be such a totally cool summer! I've already got, like lots of stuff planned for us to do. Let's see….there's shopping, swimming, hanging out by the pool, scoping out boys-"

Rogue cut her off with an upraised hand. "Hang on there, Kit! Ya seem to forget that Ah can't touch. What guy's gonna wanna date a gal that can't kiss him…ever?"

"Oh, like come on, Rogue! I've seen plenty of guys stop and stare at you when we hang out."

"Not the point Ah was makin', Kit. They can look all they wanna, but when it comes down to it, Ah'm not what they're lookin' for."

"I wouldn' say dat, Cherie," a smooth voice intoned from behind her. Kitty stared open-mouthed at the man, while Rogue inwardly groaned. The reason for her trying to rush out of here had arrived. Thanks to Kitty slowing her down, she wasn't able to avoid him.

"Gambit, what are ya doin' here?" Rogue snapped irritably.

"Came t' give y' a ride home, chere, "he informed her with a charming smile. "T'ought we could take de…scenic route, non?" Gambit winked at her as she face-palmed.

"For the hundredth…no, the thousandth time, Ah'm sayin' 'NO'!" she shouted as she slammed her locker closed and turned to glare at him.

Remy just continued to smile at her, totally unaffected by her outburst. "C'mon Roguey, y' know y' can' wait t' get moi all alone. I know _I'm_ lookin' forward t' it." He leaned closer to her, seductively gazing at her.

Kitty could see the struggle Rogue was in to fight off his advances, but he just had a way about him that was so hard to resist. That and she knew her bestie well. For instance, there was the queen of hearts card that Rogue _thought_ only Kurt knew about. Unbeknownst to Rogue, Kitty had begun to phase into her room, only to see Rogue standing by her balcony doors, staring outside and holding that card. Kitty quickly made her presence known by dropping the book she had brought along and Rogue had slipped it away, out of sight of prying eyes. Making a sudden decision, Kitty decided that maybe she should, um…help love along, so to speak. Turning around, she spied Kurt coming down the hall, not looking the least bit thrilled at the sight of Gambit hitting on his sister. She immediately stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Like, hi Kurt!" she greeted a tad too enthusiastically.

"Move, Kitty! I do not want mein schwester in ze presence of zat….zat maniac!" Kurt growled, glaring at the pair, who was still talking. Well, Remy was talking, Rogue was insulting.

"No! I mean, you know Rogue can handle herself, right?" Kitty argued with an uncomfortable laugh.

"I know zat, but I have had it with him always being around her, flirting with her….it makes me sick!"

"Come on Kurt, you know they look cute together. And I know that she _does_ like him, even though she will deny it to your face."

Kurt just spared her a look before moving forward again. Kitty restrained him by gently pushing against his chest. "Okay, okay! What'll it be worth to you to let Rogue deal with this herself?" she asked desperately. "Because you know she totally will." she added for good measure.

Kurt regarded her shrewdly over a beat of several seconds, then looked at Rogue, who stood with her arms crossed and her smirk in place, her very stance shouting _"I have an attitude and I will use it!" _With a sigh, he gave in. "Alright, I won't intervene now, but if he doesn't get ze hint, I will 'port him to ze middle of ze ocean!"

"Fair enough, I will fix you whatever you want for lunch for, like an entire week." Kitty rewarded him with a smile.

Kurt quickly covered his horrified look. "Nein! I mean, no. I have somezing else in mind." That sly grin should have warned her as he drove her to the nearest Burger Bomb and had her order her entire allowance worth of gut bombs. _"This had __so__ better be worth it," _she groused. _"I had my eye on some really cute shirts, but now I have to wait, thanks to….burger boy over here. And now he's made me 'solemnly' promise not to use him as my taster anymore. Where am I gonna find another one before school starts? I don't wanna totally bomb on senior year!"_

Back at the school, Rogue still stood at her locker, arguing with him. "Ah told ya Ah'm not goin' anywhere with ya, Swamp Rat, now get outta mah way!"

"Where y' goin', chere? I don' see no one here," he smirked and spread out both hands as she looked around her, seeing the now empty hall.

"Ah can' believe they ditched meh!" She smacked her fist into her palm. "Wait til Ah get mah hands on 'em." A rumble of thunder seemed to punctuate her threat as she stalked toward the door, just as it started raining. Hard. She put her hand over her face and groaned, "What else could go wrong?"

Remy leaned against what was her locker and watched her with a smug smile. "Y' gonna try walkin' home in dis or are y' gonna let moi give y' a ride back? I promise not t' bite…much," he winked as she hit her head against the window.

"Ah'll walk, thank ya," she ground out between clenched teeth and pushed open the door.

"Y'r choice," he shrugged as he casually followed and got into his car; his nice, dry car.

Rogue managed to get several blocks down the street, before she stepped in a puddle and her boots became bogged down with mud. She stood there, shivering and drenched to the skin when a sleek, black sports car pulled up beside her. "Y' gonna take moi up on dat offer now, chere?" Remy questioned from the rolled-down window.

"You were followin' meh?" she inquired furiously. "Un-be-freakin'-lievable!" she threw up her hands and whirled around, trying her best to stomp away from him, but with her boots being so heavy with mud and rainwater, it was a pathetic attempt. He chuckled as he watched her, then frowned as lightning forked across the sky. Moving the car forward a few feet, he opened the passenger door and placed his coat on the seat. "Get in, Rogue. Doesn' look like dis weather's lettin' up anytime soon." To confirm his words, a weather report came on, stating that they were under a severe thunderstorm watch until later that night.

"Figures," she muttered as she got inside. "But if ya so much as try anythin'-"

"Don' worry, chere. De roads aren' dat bon right now, so bot' hands are gonna stay on de wheel, je promets." He glanced over at her to see her nod of acknowledgment.

All was silent for a few moments as he navigated the water-logged roads, then, according to Rogue's way of thinking, he just had to ask _that_ question.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?" she replied, staring out the passenger window.

"Jus' what is it dat keeps y' from goin' out wit' moi?" he spared her another glance as he drove.

She sighed as she thought of her answer. "Ah told ya. There's no way ya'd wanna stay with meh, considerin' the glarin' fact dat _Ah can't touch ya," _she emphasized.

"Dat's not all. I know dere's more t' it, chere," he replied softly.

As she tried to formulate her response, a song came on the radio that she knew would tell him how she felt. She turned it up and said "Listen ta this.".

_I've always said that one's enough to love_

_Now I hear you're bragging one is not enough_

_Something tells me you're not satisfied_

_You got plans to make me one of four or five_

_I guess this kind of thing's just in your blood_

_But you won't catch me carving up my love_

_I ain't no puzzle piece that needs to fit_

_If it takes more than me let's call it quits_

'_Cause I don't wanna go on with you like that_

_Don't wanna be a feather in your cap_

_I just wanna tell you honey I ain't mad_

_But I don't wanna go on with you like that_

_It gets so hard sometimes to understand_

_This vicious circle's getting out of hand_

_Don't need an extra eye to see_

_That the fire spreads faster in a breeze_

_And I don't wanna go on with you like that_

_Don't wanna be a feather in your cap_

_I just wanna tell you honey I ain't mad_

_But I don't wanna go on with you like that_

_No I don't wanna go on with you like that_

_One more set of boots on your welcome mat_

_You'll just have to quit them if you want me back_

'_Cause I don't wanna go on with you like that_

_Oh if you wanna spread it around sister that's just fine_

_But I don't want no second hand feeding me lines_

_If you wanna hold someone in the middle of the night_

_Call out the guards, turn out the light_

Remy sat in complete silence as he took her home. Rogue wondered what was going through that mind of his that would render him speechless. He pulled up to the gate of the Institute and waited for her to punch in her code before driving up to the door. As she was opening the car door, he reached over and touched her arm. "Wait, Anna."

"How did ya…" she answered, shocked.

He took out a graduation program and gave her a small smile. "Y' didn' t'ink I would miss y'r graduatin', did y'? I plan on bein' dere, Anna Marie D'Ancanto. Not jus' on y'r graduation t'morrow night, but every day after dat, if y' want me t'." He took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Ya haven't heard a word Ah said," she replied softly as she gazed back at him.

"Oui, but I have. Don' y' get it, chere? I jus' wanna be around y', I don' care if y' can touch or not! If y' want, I will do whatever I can t' help y' try t' get control. I jus' want t' be wit' y'."

"Ah-Ah don't know what ta say…." Rogue continues to stare at him in amazement.

"Y' don' need t' say anyt'in'. Not yet, anyway."

"Wait a minute, how do Ah know you're not just sayin' this?" she eyed him warily.

Remy sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Alright, y' want more proof? Fine! I'm goin' in dere wit' y' an' I'm joinin' de X-Men, dat good enough for y'?"

"…." All Rogue could do was gape at him in total shock.

"Dat's right." To prove his point, he got out of the car and came around to open Rogue's door for her. "T'ought I'd try de do-gooder route for once." He smirked at her as she just kept blinking in astonishment.

Later, he found her in the library, sitting in the window and reading. "Well it's done, I'm in," he announced with a grin and sat by her.

"So now you're gonna be stalkin' meh here as well?" Rogue countered with an arched brow.

"I never 'stalked' y' Rogue. I was lookin' out for y'."

"Call it whatever ya want, Swampy," she retorted with a smirk. "Don't ya have a hot date or somethin' tonight?"

Remy leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "Non, seems dere was dis song I heard on de radio earlier, about dis person who jus' wanted t' be dis ot'er person's one an' only. Well, I can see de point dat de belle femme who pointed dis song out t' me, was tryin' t' raise. So from now on, dere be no more women, save for de belle femme I want." At this, he took the book from Rogue's hands and set it aside, leaned forward and looked at her intently as he saw a tell-tale blush creep over her cheeks.

"Uh….umm….Ah need ta go an' get….somethin'…" she stammered as she clambered up and scurried from the room, nearly colliding with Kitty on her way out. Kitty popped her head in the door to see Gambit in his former position of leaning back in the window with his hands behind his head, with a confident smirk on his face. She giggled as she left.

He chuckled to himself. "A challenge t' be sure, but den Anna Marie is certainly worth it."


End file.
